The life of Saturn
by dmhg
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has a plan, and for the plan to suceed he needs a powerfull witch, he alsowants revenge on Draco. So he kidnappes both of them to use in his plan. But it all goeswrong when they fall in love.....
1. Maturity missed you out

Disclaimer: the Harry Potter universe belongs to JK. Including all the people in this chapter.

This is my new fic called the life of Saturn. I wrote the summary out for this fic weeks before I even thought about starting this fic and I attempted this first chapter many times but I never could get one that I was happy with.

Chapter 1 - Maturity missed you out

"Malfoy you insufferable git give me it back" Hermione screamed and jumped off the sofa trying to get her potion notes that she had been working on when Draco had decided to annoy her and pinch her notes. This was their last year and they were both heads.

"Let me think...No" Draco said holding the papers up even higher, Hermione was much shorter than him and had no chance of reaching. She gave a frustrated sigh.

"Malfoy please, you know the essay is due tomorrow" she said jumping to try to reach, but she couldn't so she wiped out her wand and before Draco had time to blink she had it pointed at his manhood.

"What do you think your doing?" he snapped

"If you don't give me back my notes, I swear to god that youll never be with any of your little sluts again"

"How?"

"Ill castrate you, the hard way" she said dangerously. Draco saw the look of violence in her eyes and let out a small whimper of fear "I'm not joking" she said jabbing the wand closer to him

"Ok, ok, ok" he said and threw the notes at her

"Thank you" she said as she picked them up, she put her wand back into her robes and walked back to the study desk that was in their common room. "Maturity obviously missed you out" she mumbled.

"Bitch" Draco said

"You foul loavesome, evil little cockroach"

"Like it's a bad thing" Draco smirked at his witty remark "At least I'm not a mudblood"

"That's the problem, isn't it, me been a mudblood, tell me honestly if I wasn't you would have more respect for me wouldn't you"

"Maybe" he mumbled to himself more than Hermione

"Let me tell you something Malfoy because I'm awfully sick of it. Yes I'm a mudblood, but do you know what, I don't care. I have more friends than you, people respect me, people look up to me, envy me, trust me and love me. Now I know no one has even one of those feelings for you and if that's what a pure blood gets, then I'm glad I'm not up to your standards. I have the love and trust from my friends, and if that's what I get from being a mudblood then I'm glad to be a mudblood" she yelled at him, Draco had gone bright red.

"You fucking whore, how dare you say that about me, filthy little mudblood, nothing more than a common lowlife whore"

"That's it" she yelled and raised her fist and punched Draco square in the face, harder and with more force than she did when she was in third year. Draco stumbled and touched his nose, a small drop of blood dripped from his nose, followed by a bigger drop.

"You'll regret that"

"Try me" and Draco did, he pushed her back by her shoulder causing her to fall over the coffee table that was behind her, Hermione flew backwards but before she fell to the floor she caught herself and charged at Draco, who wasn't expecting her to catch herself.

She ran to him a pounced on him, pushing him too the floor, she landed on top of him, straddling him. Draco grabbed her hair, which was much longer and he pulled it with all the force he had in him.

Hermione let out a scream and tried to pull her hair back so he wouldn't pull it out from the roots, once he let go she slapped him across the face leaving a small red hand print on his cheek.

"Right" Draco breathed and grabbed on to her shoulder with both his hands and pushed her off him. Hermione wasn't going to give up without a fight and grabbed his shoulder pushing him at the same time.

Both ended up rolling around on the floor. Hermione's wand fell out of her pocket before she had a chance to grab it and it skidded across the floor at a great speed because of the force it flew out of her pocket.

"I hate you" she screeched as he grabbed a arm and a leg of hers. Draco wasn't decided whether to brake her arm or leg so he went for both.

"I hate you more mudblood" Hermione managed to free her leg and with it kicked him in the chest. Draco felt the strong impact and let go of Hermione and rolled off her, trying to catch his breath. He stood up and walked over to where Hermione was now standing

"Try anything like that again and I wont stop" he warned turning and walking to his room "Little whore" he said under his breath. Hermione on the other hand heard what he said and again ran at him cursing him for calling her a whore. She jumped on his back and grabbed his perfect hair that was just under the ears in length. Perfect to pull.

"Let go Granger, do you realize how much it costs to maintain perfection, no you wouldn't would you not with that birds nest you call hair". That comment caused Hermione to snap more than she had done already.

She jumped off his back, still hanging on to his hair and despite him been much taller managed to forcefully push him into the wall.

Draco's face hit the wall with so much force they heard a crack and Draco angrily clutched his nose screaming it was broken. Hermione feeling he was taught his lesson backed off and held her hand to her face feeling the bloodied nose she was supporting. She could also taste the blood in her mouth from her bust lip.

"This isn't over Granger, a broken nose wont stop me" he said curling his hand into a fist and landing one on Hermione, right on her left eye.

"What is the meaning of this?" Came a voice from the door. Both teens turned to see Porfessor McGonagall standing there, with her hair in a tight bun and her tartan nightclothes on.

"Explain, yourselves" she demanded, no one spoke "That's it then, follow me" Draco and Hermione looked at each other and growled "NOW" she screeched and they decided to follow one another.

The heads common room was at the top end of the castle, the next floor from the Gryffindor common room. McGonagalls room was adjacent to the common room and she had not been the only woken by the thumping on the floor and loud threats.

"We shall go see Professor Snape before going to Professor Dumbledore" McGonagall said. They walked briskly down the stone steps. Draco clutched onto his nose and Hermione tried to stop the bleeding coming from her own, but she was bleeding too much and gave up since her hands were covered in it.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"What did he do?"

"Some one get Harry and Ron"

Were among the things they heard as they passed the fat lady's portrait, all the Gryffindor's had been woken by the noise the fighting pair had made and when McGonagall had left quickly they all fled out into the corridor to see what had happened.

One first year had been sent to get Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Mione?" Ginny exclaimed as she ran to Hermione. Harry and Ron looked set to kill Draco as they walked passed.

"Miss Weasley, please refrain yourself and all of you get back into the common room" McGonagall yelled, no one moved

"Hermione, what happened?" Ron yelled

"If you did this Malfoy, your dead" Harry said clutching his wand.

"Mr. Potter, these two are in enough trouble as it is with Professor Dumbledore, he does not need you adding to the problem this late at night. Now all of you get back into the common room" she said still walking down the corridor.

They walked passed the Hufflepuff entrance to be greeted with the same comments they received from the Gryffindor's. Hogwarts was famous for its gossiping portraits and before they had chance to walk down the next set of steps the entire Hufflepuff common room was out in force.

"The heads were fighting"

"Look at the state of them"

"I hope she enjoyed giving him that broken nose, I sure would"

"What did he do to disserve that?"

"Madame Sprout, please get your house back into the common room" McGonagall snapped at the little woman, who was already trying to get the students back through the door and into the common room.

Next was Ravenclaw house, the students there were much more out of control, Professor Filtwick was very small compared to the 1st years, let alone the seventh years, most of the boys were about 6 foot tall.

"Malfoy and Granger... saw that one coming"

"I hope he's disfigured"

"I hope they get expelled for what they have done"

"Look at the state"

"She looks like she's done more rounds with a Hippogriff than him"

"I heard he likes his women to be rough and vigorous in bed, but blimey" yelled a fourth year. Hermione and Draco gave him death looks and he skulked back into the common room. Fearing for his life.

McGonagall saw Filtwick struggling to get his house back into the common room but she decided to ignore it and continued going down to the dungeons to get Snape. Who of cause knew about the fight from the bloody Barron who had been told by The grey Lady of Ravenclaw. He was pushing passed students to get out of the common room shouting detentions left right and centre for those who was in his way.

"Malfoy, what did she do?"

"Oh, he'll be pissed"

"She's dead if he's scared"

"That little bitch"

"Mudblood"

"Oh my baby's hurt, you'll live to regret this mudblood" came Pansy's voice from somewhere at the back of the crowd "Mark my words"

"She deserves everything she gets"

"Professor Snape, please accompany me to see Albus" she said turning on her heal and matching, Snape at her side up the steps and along the main teachers corridor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOO

Moaning Myrtle: "Peeves upset me so much that I came in here and tried to kill myself. Then, of course, I remembered that I'm - that I'm-"

"Already dead?"

OOOOOOOOOOOO


	2. Bad news

Disclaimer: JK owns these People and everything.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Shouldn'ta lost me temper, but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I s'pose he was so much like a pig anyway that there wasn't much left ter do."

–_Hagrid_

OOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 2 – Bad news

"Thank you Minevra, thank you Severus. Sorry for this late night meeting. I shall deal with these two, you may go back to bed. Perhaps a late start tomorrow for us all, since they whole school seems to be awake" Dumbledore said stroking his long white beard and looking over the top of his half moon glasses. Hermione could see he looked disappointed at them. This made her feel even guiltier than she already did for having woken the whole school.

"I shall tell the heads of the houses" McGonagall said and leaving with Snape.

"I think you have faced enough shame seeing as the whole school has seen you" he said looking down at them "But we shall continue this in the morning. I have more pressing matters at hand. I was just going to come and see you before you were brought to me. Mr. Malfoy this concerns you more but Miss. Granger has a right to know and she will know as much as you. You will be required to work together in order to ensure safety" he said. Hermione and Draco scowled at each other but then turned their attention back to Dumbledore.

"A few hours ago I received word about a jail break, it seems that 7 death eaters have escaped Azkaban prison. We have not yet heard any news of who these 7 are as Azkaban in a big place and it will take a while to secure and to find out who has gone missing, only 7 have been recorded as missing, there could be many more, but as I haven't heard much news since it seems unlikely that others have escaped."

"What does this mean?" Hermione asked "Why does it concern us?"

"Because Miss. Granger you could be in grave danger, you as well Mr.Malfoy. Hermione you were a key member in the downfall of Voldermort. If the death eaters have escaped looking for Harry then you, Ron and Ginny will be in very grave danger, but more so you Hermione, your heritage is against you at this moment in time" Draco smirked at her "You are more venerable than them and shall need to be under higher security measures, but at the same time you will have to ensure that others are safe. Draco, you may know of the danger you are in, if your father is one of the 7 then you would be in as much danger as Hermione. I don't think it is too bold to say that he would be angry with you for joining the Order of the Phoenix just before the war and supplying us with information against Voldermort. He may be after you for revenge, both of you, assuming he is one of the 7"

"Nothing's been confirmed yet….right" Draco said worried. For the first time Hermione heard the fear in his voice, this scared her more. Draco was very brave in the war switching sides and incriminating himself to help the order and to see him riddled with fear was not very nice. Draco was not longer the little boy he was in first year, who was too scared to go into the forbidden forest with Harry and Fang during detention as during the war he spent many hours with member of the Order showering the forest for clues of Voldermorts where about or death eaters posing as threats to the school. He was no longer scared to he hit with a curse as he was in third year, as he was hit with as many as he gave out during the war.

"No, I will know more in the morning, but I must ask you to be careful even within the castle. I will of course lead you back to your common room myself and check the rooms in the morning"

"Morning?"

"Yes Hermione, I have set up a safe house for you two, just the two of you since you are both in more danger than even Harry"

"Must be a relief for him" Draco smirked

"Not really Draco, Hermione is one of his best friends and for her to be in danger wouldn't be much of a relief for him." Dumbledore said, slightly angry with Draco. "Now please follow me, you are to stay in this room, which is secret, until I come and get up in the morning. Things will be different round here for a few days until everything has been sorted out"

"Different, Sir?" Hermione asked

"Yes. Classes will be taught in the house common rooms, single house classes so students aren't roaming the castle freely. Meals will also be served in the common room" Draco looked pleased, especially since all his classes were with the Gryffindors. "But you two shall be taught together in your private room." He lead them out of his office and down the corridor. To see Madame Pomfrey.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"9am I shall be here to escort you to your heads rooms to collect your things" Dumbledore said and left.

"Do you really think its as serious as he makes it out to be?" Hermione asked eyeing the one room what had a bed room and a common room all in one. The bathroom was a small room to the left of the room, very small.

"Don't know, but ill tell you this Granger, if my father had escaped and he gets you. You'll be dead before you can even think of your name" he said dangerously and got into the bed he chose.

"What about you?"

"He'll kill me too, but he will give me the pleasure of seeing you die first" Hermione sighed and got into her own bed. Both teens didn't sleep a wink that night. Hermione kept tossing and turning because of the worry and Draco just couldn't get to sleep he was thinking about his father.

"Granger, will you stop moving and just stay still all ready" Draco yelled and threw a pillow at her

"Malfoy, cut it out will ya" she winced in pain as the pillow hit her face. Madame Pomfrey had give them both mild pain relief, and stitched up their cuts. Draco had to have a bandage on his nose while it healed and took the bone repairing potion.

"Go to sleep then"

"I cant, and neither can you" she said and rolled over to face away from him.

"This is all your fault you know that right" he said

"How exactly?"

"Well you and your stupid Potty, couldn't die first time round could he"

"Leave Harry out of this, Malfoy, you have probably angered your father more by switching sides" she spat

"Its not your concern"

"Why did you do it?"

"I had reasons, non of which are to do with you. Now leave me alone, its 6am and I would like to get at least 3 hours sleep, not that I need beauty sleep. Unlike you Granger"

"Fine"

"Fine"

Both rolled over and actually got to have a few hours sleep. Only to be awoken by Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape barging into their room at 9am more worried than they had been in their lives.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Review please.


End file.
